Six Years Ago Was A Long Time Ago
by Writingmylifeawayy
Summary: "Mike, you've literally had six years to make another move on this girl. Can you stop complaining and just do something about it? There is so much sexual tension at this point that one of you are going to snap your neck." Mike hated when Lucas was right.


**Six Years Ago Was A Long Time Ago**

"Mike, you've literally had six years to make another move on this girl. Can you stop complaining and just do something about it? There is so much sexual tension at this point that one of you are going to snap your neck."

Lucas closed his locker and swung his backpack over his shoulder, walking away from an angsty Mike.

"Hey, wait up," Mike yelled, running to catch up with his friend. "It's not that simple, Lucas. Hopper only let me see her once a month up until last year when she started coming to school. It's not like we had a lot of time to act on anything, and besides we were kids when all of that was happening. I don't even know if she feels the same way and things are finally normal between her and everyone. I don't want to ruin that."

Lucas looked over to his friend, an incredulous look on his face. "Mike, if you do not see how that girl looks at you, you are completely blind. She infatuated with you. You're together constantly.

They pushed open the double doors leading to the parking lot, admiring the sun as it graced them with its presence. School had always been stuffy, but something about the high school made Mike feel even more trapped than usual. He loved getting out of that hell hole. Luckily for the boys, they had traded in their bikes for cars the second they had turned sixteen, it made quick escapes a whole lot quicker.

"She doesn't look at me," Mike retorted, walking towards his baby-blue Buick. He loved that car, he loved that car almost as much as he loved the Party.

"The hell she doesn't," Lucas responded, a scoff escaping the back of his throat. "She gives you the same puppy eyes that you give her, you two are just difficult and oblivious."

"Who's difficult and oblivious?"

Fiery, red locks of hair came into their vision belonging to the Maxine Mayfield.

"El and Mike," Lucas responded promptly, leaning into Max's touch as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Lucas!" Mike yelled, glaring at the two.

They had been together for a while now, basically since the Snow Ball dance in eighth grade, but technically they didn't become boyfriend and girlfriend until the end of ninth. Lucky them, they had years to figure out their relationship unlike El and Mike. They just had to sit there wondering what the other was thinking because God Forbid they saw each other more than once a month. It was too dangerous Hopper would say. Mike always thought it was just a ploy to keep them separated. No father wants to watch his daughter grow up and meet boys.

"Chill out," Max said, chuckling to herself. "It's not a big deal. Everyone knows that you like El and El likes you, but both of you are too much of a chickenshit to do anything about it."

Mike glared at the redhead. They had never really gotten along and Mike certainly didn't want her in the Party, but after she and El became friends and she started dating Lucas, there was no stopping her from integrating into the gang.

"Who's a chickenshit?"

Dustin and Will joined the rest of the group. They were lucky enough to have every class together this year, needless to say, they were inseparable at this point. Everyone had grown throughout the years; Lucas got really tall, towering over his 5'3 girlfriend. Will lost his babyface, his cheekbones becoming sharp and angular. He had taken on the whole bad boy look, though he was everything but. Dustin's teeth looked great. As his face matured they started to suit him more and more. He had lost most of his baby fat, but he still had his fair share of Nougat. Max was a pretty girl, she still kept her tomboy persona, but it was obvious that she knew she was pretty. He hair was long and hung down by her hips, the color made her a sight to for sore eyes. Somehow Mike had lucked out and become the fit one of the group. With the amount of frustration that he felt daily, he couldn't help but do something to take his mind off of things, so he started running track in ninth grade. By now he was thoroughly toned, making many girls look twice, but he would have never noticed. He only had eyes for El.

And El was a sight to see. Her hair had been growing for years now, the chestnut curls falling right above her breasts, which had grown considerably, but would still be considered small by the douchiest of guys. She had a peachy glow to her skin that made her look like an angel to Mike, and her cheeks were often tinted red with blush. She got flustered easily. She had flourished into a beautiful young woman. She was still petite, but her hips had taken shape accentuated her toned legs. She was just plain stunning.

"Hello?" Dustin repeated, "who's a chickenshit?"

"Me," Mike barked, "I'm a chickenshit. I'm a coward. Let's all just get on Mike. Seems like a beautiful day to attack your friends."

"Why are we attacking Mike?"

El was walking over to the group. She was wearing a pair of cropped jeans and a black tank top with an old flannel of Mike's hanging loosely from her shoulders. He loved it when she wore that flannel.

"Because he," Max started, but Mike shot her a look.

"I'll kill you," he spoke.

She shut her mouth.

"He's just really easy to pick on," Dustin said, pulling El in for a quick hug. "He gets angry so quickly."

El laughed quietly, a smile breaking out on her face.

"While I don't want to ruin your fun, I am going to have to steal Mike," she said softly, walking past the rest of the group towards the passenger seat of his car.

"Come on, El. Can't we all do something together instead of you two pairing off?" Max whined, leaning into Lucas.

"It's Wednesday," El protested, pulling on the handle multiple times. She always did that. She'd pull on the handle knowing full well that is was still locked and then pull again and again and again. "Mike and I study for Chem on Wednesdays. If it were any other day I'd say yes, but we have to pass this class."

Max rolled her eyes, but didn't press.

"Okay, we should get going," Mike said, unlocking his door and reaching over to unlock El's side. She slid in quickly, shutting the door and sliding her bag in between her legs.

"See you tomorrow, guys," Mike said before slipping into the driver's seat.

"Goodbye, Lovebirds!" Max shouted as she walked away with Lucas.

()()()()()

The drive to Mike's house was short. Mike made sure to drive extra fast due to the red blush that had crept its way onto both of their cheeks. They had sat quietly, Mike focusing on the road and the fastest possible way home and El flipping through the radio and humming to various songs. She never bothered to learn the words to songs, she merely remembered the tunes and hummed them almost constantly. Mike was amazed by how vocal El was now considering she had barely told him her name when they had first met as kids.

Walking into Mike's house was always an easy thing to do for El. She never felt uncomfortable or out of place, she was fine going to the recliner and lounging, or escaping to the basement and looking through Mike's old toy collection, even sometimes sneaking into Nancy's room and looking through the clothes she had left when she went to college. The only uncharted territory of the Wheeler household was Mike's bedroom. Sure she had been in there once or twice, but bedroom's seemed to be more of an intimate space, and Mike and El don't handle unexpected intimacy well.

"I'm so hungry," El groaned, walking over to the kitchen and opening the freezer.

She had a few more manners when the family was home, but Mrs. Wheeler and Mr. Wheeler were out with Holly right now, so she didn't have to worry about seeming _too_ rude.

"Are you seriously out of eggos?"

"El, you ate an entire box last time you were here," Mike responded, chuckling at her slumped state.

"I know," she whined, slamming the freezer shut, "but you're supposed to buy more for me."

He smiled and bit his lip. She was just so damn cute, he could barely contain himself sometimes. Sometimes he wanted to just throw her against the nearest hard surface and kiss her until she couldn't breathe, but he wouldn't. He couldn't let something get in the way of their friendship. Hell, if things went south it could break up the entire Party.

"Come on, Fatty. We have to study."

He turned and began walking down to the basement, laughing at the sound of her feet trying to catch up.

"Hey, I'm not fat!" she argued, coming down the stairs behind Mike.

He reached the floor of the basement and turned around to face El. "I know, that's why I can call you it."

"I don't think that's how that works," she disagreed, walking past him and plopping herself down on the couch, dropping her bag on the floor next to her along with Mike's flannel.

"It's not like I'm actually calling you fat, so it's fine," he explained, taking a seat next to her.

She laughed quietly. "If you say so, Mike."

"I do say so."

"Then I guess it is so."

"I guess so."

They looked at each other, both of them holding back smiles, until Mike broke, laughing and putting his head in his hand. His laughter was the indicator that she had one that battle, so she allowed herself to laugh to. She enjoyed these moments with Mike. They were fun and quiet and personal and they could just be themselves and not worry about what anyone else was thinking.

Since El had told Max about how she felt for Mike, Max liked to point out anytime she was showing it or being overly sappy. Max always told El that she should just come out and say something at this point, but what if he didn't like her back? That would ruin everything for El. If she never mentions it, she can at least live in a world where them being together is a possibly instead of knowing that he'll never feel the same way. Six years ago happened a long time ago. There is no way that he had just kept liking her, that was a childhood crush. They are older now. He knows better now.

"Okay, what do you want to start with?" Mike asked, breaking them out of their child-like laughter. "Do you wanna start with vocabulary or equations?"

El, bit her cheek, weighing which of those options sounded the least horrific.

"Can we start with a movie?" she asked, smiling widely at the brunette boy.

He rolled his eyes. "Empire Strikes Back or Return of the Jedi?"

()()()()()

He didn't even know why he had asked. El always chose Empire Strikes Back, but he still got a kick out of hearing her say it every time they wanted to watch a film. At this point, they were a good half an hour into the film and both of them had moved closer to the center of the couch. They were knee to knee, well they would have been knee to knee if not for the height difference. It was more thigh to knee, either way, they were still close.

El's eyes always lit up when they watched Star Wars. It was a few of the only films that still interested her. I mean, no one was blaming her, she had been cooped up in a cabin with nothing but a television for a year. She was bound to get sick of looking at a screen. But somehow she never got sick of these movies, she always loved watching them and she loved watching them with Mike. He would always sing along to the background music, El thought it was adorable.

As more of the movie passed, El found herself not as enthralled as she usually found herself. Instead, she found her mind wandering to how close Mike's hand was to her. It was resting on the corner of his leg which happened to be very close to her leg. She could feel the heat from his arm. She didn't usually get distracted by him, but sometimes she'd look a little too much and get reminded of how handsome he actually was. His hair was shorter than when he was a kid, but still long enough to fall around his face. The boy had been blessed with the poutiest lips El had ever seen. Everything about him was intoxicating to her; his eyes, his hair, the muscles on his arms and legs. She hadn't even noticed how long she had been staring.

"El, why aren't you watching to movie?" he asked, looking over to her, his dark eyes letting with her's.

There was a look in her eyes that he had never seen before. She was looking at him like he was a piece of meat and she was a lion. Her hands twitched at her sides .

"El?" he questioned once again.

She acted quickly, swinging one leg over both of his and crushing her lips to his own, tangling her hands in his hair in the process.

He froze. Watching as the girl he had loved for years straddled him and kissed him like her life depended on it. She was in his lap. She was in his fucking lap kissing him.

She pulled back, looking into his eyes, fear was littered in them. They stared at each other for a bit, the only noise being the drowned out sound of the movie. He let his hands slowly stroke up the tops of her thighs to her hips where he stroked the skin that had been exposed by her tank top riding up.

He surged forward, capturing her lips in another kiss and she melted right against him, her hands wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. Her lips tasted like strawberries and were the softest things he had ever felt. She was like Heaven. He felt her nails against the back of his neck as he sucked her bottom lip between his own, biting down gently on the flesh, earning a soft gasp from her.

It was a sound he wanted to lock away for the rest of eternity. Her lips broke away from his and travelled down his jaw, peppering kisses until she reached his neck. She sucked seductively on the tender skin of his neck making his breath catch in his throat and sending a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin.

She was lost. His hands were roaming across her back, slipping under the tank top and feeling her smooth skin. His hands were electric and each touch shocked her body. She continued kissing and sucking and biting on his neck until she felt his hands on the clasp of her bra. She stopped for a moment, pressing a kiss back against his lips as he swiftly unclasped the hooks.

She pulled back for a moment, looking into his eyes once again. They were dazed with lust, flickering from her eyes to her lips to the hem of her tank top. She stroked his cheek with her thumb softly, smiling as he leaned into her palm. She let her other hand wander to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his abdomen. He got the point. The shirt was off in mere seconds leaving El to admire the toned skin presented to her. Se leaned forward and kissed the top of his chest, smiling as he took in a deep breath.

"May I?" he asked sweetly, his hands reaching for the hem of her tank.

She nodded, letting him pull it off of her quickly. He didn't waste any time pulling the straps of her bra down her shoulders and discarding that garment too.

He stared at her, admiring the line of her collarbone and the soft mounds of her breasts. She was gorgeous, the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Apparently he had been admiring for a bit too long.

She crossed her arms over her chest looking away from him. "I'm sorry, I know they aren't as good as some of the other girls."

He looked at her dumbfounded. "Oh my God, El, they're perfect. You're perfect."

He gently moved her arms away and leaned forward pressing a chaste kiss to the top of each breast.

"El, you're literally the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on."

She leaned forward and kissed him again, all tongue and teeth this time. Their hands were everywhere exploring every inch of skin exposed to each other. Mike pulled away from her lips and trailed kisses down her neck towards her chest until he took a pink bud into his mouth, chuckling quietly as another gasp escaped her lips. She held his head to his chest, stroking his hair lightly as he continued his assault on her breasts.

She felt so good in his arms, he never wanted to let her go. He bit down lightly on her nipple and she rocked against his crotch. He froze for a moment, a soft groan escaping his lips. She smiled down at him gauging his reaction. She rocked again, this time moaning herself as a rush of heat went straight to her belly.

They were like animals, pushing and grinding against each other, desperate to feel some kind of relief. He pushed his hips up, brushing against her sensitive core and she wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing heavily into his ear.

"Mike, I want you."

He paused the movement of his hips and pulled away from her slightly. Far enough to look into her eyes.

"El, I don't want to move too fast," he spoke gently, stroking the skin of her waist.

"Mike, I've known you since I was a kid. I've looked up to you, I've trusted you, I've loved you. I don't think—"

"You love me?" he cut her off.

She looked panicked. "I— uh…"

"I love you too."

He picked them up and flipped them over, laying El down on her back before reaching for the tops of her jeans. He popped the button and zipper quickly before pulling them down her legs. He let his hands brush against the bare skin of her thighs, admiring how soft the skin was before reaching for his own jeans.

They were nearly exposed to each other at this point, El in her panties and Mike in his boxers. El had always thought she would be more nervous during her first time, but this was Mike. This was the boy she had known for years now. This felt right.

Quietly, they shed the last of their clothing. Mike spread her legs gently and kissed her neck softly, trying desperately to show how much she meant to him.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked before placing a sweet kiss against her lips.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He spoke the words back, a whisper as he slowly pushed himself into her. She tensed as he broke through her innocence and he slowed, whispering apologies and kissing her hairline. It was so hard to stay still. The boy in him wanted to fuck her until she could't walk the next day, but the kid who had loved her since the moment he laid eyes on her wanted to make sure she was cherished and taken care of.

She pushed her hips of suddenly, causing a moan to slip from Mike.

"You're okay?" he asked, and she nodded frantically, he breathing labored, "okay."

He thrusts into her gently, finding a good pace for them and sticking with them. She felt so good. Her thighs were wrapped tightly around his torso, squeezing him to her, he could feel her breasts against his chest and he stroked in an out. She made this beautiful sounds, ones he never wanted anyone else to hear. He wanted these sounds to be reserved for him. He wanted to be the only one who could bring her this amount of pleasure.

He sped up a bit, choking at how good it felt to be inside her. She was slipping. Her nails were digging into his back as he thrust in and out of her.

"Mike," she moaned, her breath hot against his neck, "Mike, please," she begged.

He reached down, searching for that button everyone swore to be the key. He knew the second he found it, he felt her walls tightening around him, felt her nails dragging down his back, felt her teeth sinking into the flesh of his shoulder. It was all too much and he found himself on the brink, thrusting faster than before.

"Fuck, El" he grunted as he chased for his release, hoping this wasn't too much for her body to handle. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was so close.

Her nails retracted from his skin and he felt her grab his hips, pulling him deeper into her with each thrust. She was helping him find that same release and he had never loved her more.

"It's okay, Mike. Just let go."

And he did, thrusting into her mercilessly until he felt his release. His vision went white and he collapsed onto her. His head buried in the crook of her neck. "I love you," he repeated as he came down from his high.

She was stroking the back of his neck, trying to quiet his pants, and he kissed the sweaty skin of her collarbone.

It was a beautiful moment; two lovers comforting each other after a sordid, passionate lovemaking. And then she laughed. Not a cute quiet laugh, a full on cackle finished a snort.

He pulled away from her neck, giving her an incredulous look.

"What's so funny, Missy?" he asked, pulling out of her swiftly before tickling her abdomen.

She erupted in giggles, kneeing him the ribs and begging him to stop.

"Tell me what's so funny," he demanded, peppering kisses over her neck.

"I was just thinking, is this why they were calling you a chickenshit?"

He laughed against her neck. "Yes," he admitted, climbing off of her and slipping his boxers back on before handing her panties to her.

"Well, now they can't call you that anymore," she said with a smile, pulling the underwear over her hips.

He pulled her into a hug, pressing their bare chests together. "Technically, I think you made the first move."

"It's okay," she said, giggling again, "they don't have to know that."

He looked down at her, unable to control the grin that spread across his face/

"I love you so much, El."

"I love you too."

()()()()()

"Did you two fuck?"

"Max!"

"Lucas can you control her?"

"Oh, fuck off, Mike."

"I just want to know."

"That's none of your damn business."

"How come every time I'm the last one here, everyone is fighting?" El made her way towards the Party. Smiling when Mike's Buick came into view.

"Hey babe," Mike greeted her.

"Babe? They totally fucked!" Max yelled, looking over to El.

Max really needed to learn when to shut up sometimes.

"Max, this is a girl talk topic, not a Party topic," El responded, trying to get the redhead off of their back.

"Nope," Mike said, looking at El, "don't talk about me in girl talk."

"Shut up," she responded.

"I don't get why you're so invested in them," Dustin said, laughing at Max.

"We're leaving!" El exclaimed, pulling on the handles of Mike's car, just like she always did.

"Bye, guys!" Mike added, unlocking the car and letting El in before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Wait, I thought we were going to all hang out tonight," Lucas interjected.

"It's a Wednesday, Wednesdays are our study days," Mike responded before shutting the door and quickly pulling out of the parking lot.

"They're fucking demons," El let out a laugh.

"They do that to me constantly!"

"I liked it better when they just did it to you."

"Yeah, yeah," he brushed her off. He reached over and placed a hand on her thigh. "So you wanna study vocabulary or equations first?"

"I—"

"Let me guess, you wanna watch a movie first?" he interrupted.

"I was gonna say we should have sex first."

He choked. "That one. We should definitely do that one."

Six years really isn't that long ago when it comes to love.


End file.
